


Mansion Cleaning

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, House Cleaning, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: Hawke comes over to clean Fenris's mansion after they reclaim it.Post "Bait and Switch" missing scene.





	Mansion Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dabbling in Dragon Age for a little bit now and I just kept thinking of little scenes I'd want to write between my Garrett Hawke and Fenris, so here's one. It's pre-relationship but heading that way. There may be more in the future some time. 
> 
> **Warnings: Mentions of removing corpses.**

Someone was inside Fenris’s mansion. He figured the dwarf might have had some comment about how could Fenris tell when the mansion was in a state of disarray and corpses literally thrown about. But Fenris knew.

There was also whistling, which helped.

Fenris drew his sword as he crept to the door, carefully peering around the corner. “Hawke?”

The man who was nearly twice Fenris’s size jumped and spun around, his hand grasping his chest. “Fenris! You startled me.”

“You weren’t expecting me to come back to my mansion? Where I live?” Fenris asked.

Hawke laughed. “Of course I did. I just assumed you’d make more noise.”

Fenris sheathed his sword again and stared at the man. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“You’re happy to see me?” Hawke asked with a stupid grin that made the tips of Fenris’s ears hot. He’d deny it later, or if asked about it.

“It’s an expression,” Fenris said as he cleared his throat. “But I suppose I’m not…unhappy to see you.”

Hawke just grinned at him. “Well I’m happy to see you.”

Fenris looked around and finally noticed the broom Hawke had let drop at some point. “Are you cleaning?”

“No!” Hawke said. “Well, yes. Yes, I am cleaning. But it’s not like I’m cleaning because I’m trying to tell you how to live in your mansion. It’s more like, ‘Hey friend. It’s partially my fault all these bodies are here and I really should help clean them up?’”

“I see,” Fenris said. His stomach clenched at the word _friend._

“I know you said you were fine, but it’s bodies, Fenris. You can’t possibly want that smell lingering about,” Hawke said. “Then I thought that maybe you just didn’t like cleaning, so I thought I’d do it for you.”

“So you removed all the bodies,” Fenris said. “So then why the broom?”

“Well, it was so dusty and dirty after I removed them that I thought it was only right to sweep for you,” Hawke said. “It was my fault the dirt was so noticeable now. You know, without the bodies covering it up.”

“And the mop?”

“The blood just really stood out after the dirt and bodies were gone,” Hawke said.

“So you randomly decided to come to my mansion, clear out the bodies for me, and then do a little light sweeping?” Fenris asked.

“Yes?” Hawke said.

“Why?” Fenris asked, his voice hard. Fenris already owed Hawke for his help with reclaiming this mansion and getting rid of Danarius’s hired men. He’d already pledged his help to Hawke for the foreseeable future; he didn’t know what else he had to give to Hawke.

In his head, Fenris knew that Hawke wasn’t like Danarius or the other magisters. He _knew_ that. No one who was like Danarius would volunteer to help someone like Fenris without any immediate profit from it. But there was a part of him that was still terrified of what Hawke would demand in return for this act. There was a bigger part of him that was terrified of whether or not Fenris would pay it.

Hawke just blinked at him a few times. “What do you mean?”

“Why would you do this?” Fenris asked. “What do you hope to gain from it?”

“Gain?” Hawke said. Understanding bloomed over his face. “Fenris, no. I don’t _expect_ anything from you. I just…wanted to do something nice for you.”

That just confused Fenris even more. “Why?”

“Because we’re friends?” Hawke said.

“Are we?” Fenris asked.

“Well I think of you as my friend,” Hawke said. “I suppose I could see your concern about being my friend since I did made friends with a Dalish blood mage on the top of a mountain after returning an amulet that secretly was holding a witch that could turn into a dragon.”  

Fenris laughed before he could stop it. He found himself doing that in Hawke’s company more than he’d ever though possible. He also found himself smiling whenever he thought of the other man. Privately, or course, away from anyone else because it was just too embarrassing and confusing. He couldn’t— _wouldn’t_ fall into bed with the first attractive person who was nice to him.

Even if he was _unbearably_ attractive. And very sweet and gentle. And funny. And actually seemed to genuinely care about Fenris.

“You’re laughing, so I’ll take it you don’t hate the idea of my friendship,” Hawke said with a smile.

“I don’t,” Fenris agreed. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I wanted to,” Hawke said. “Any friend of mine that lives in a mansion…Well, I don’t really know how to finish that. You are my only friend that lives in a mansion.”

“Technically I’m squatting, if that makes you feel better,” Fenris said. He felt his lip quirk up at the corner.

“You know, it sort of does,” Hawke said with a laugh. “Does that make me a horrible person?”

“No,” Fenris said. “There’s other things that do that.”

“You wound me,” Hawke said. But he was laughing so he must have known Fenris was joking. He must have been getting better at that since hanging around with Hawke and his friends. Or maybe it was just Hawke’s humor and good-naturedness was contagious.

“Did you want a hand?” Fenris asked.

“I never turn down a little help,” Hawke said.

Fenris smiled at him and finally took his sword off his back and gently leaned it against the wall.

“I was going to clean the main bedroom next, but I didn’t want to intrude on your private space,” Hawke said.

Fenris felt that strange ache in his stomach again. How could this man be so thoughtful over the privacy of a former slave?

“That’s…considerate of you,” Fenris said, looking at Hawke. Hawke smiled back at him.

“Hawke!” Merrill’s voice interrupted whatever moment was happening between Hawke and Fenris.

“Right,” Hawke whispered, moving closer to Fenris so Merrill wouldn’t overhear. “I may or may not have said something to Merrill and she may or may not have offered to help because she likes helping people and wanted to help make you happy.”

“May or may not have?” Fenris asked. He was overly aware of how little space was between them. He could let his arm drop from where he’d crossed it over his chest and it’s probably graze Hawke’s arm. Or his chest.

“Okay, I definitely did,” Hawke said. “Please don’t be mad?”

“You’ll bring a bottle of wine next time you come over?” Fenris asked.

“The best that Kirkwall has to offer,” Hawke promised.

“There you are!” Merrill said. She cheerily bounced into the room carrying a massive bundle of flowers. “I brought some flowers to help brighten up the place a bit. Flowers always make me really happy. I thought they might do that for you too.”

Fenris took the flowers as they were handed to him and said, “Thank you.”

“This place is so big!” Merrill said. “I’ve never seen a place this big. Well, I’ve _seen_ them, but never really been in them. And known someone who lives here. That’s amazing. Do you like it here?”

“It’s fine.” Fenris passed the flowers to Hawke because he had no idea what he was supposed to do with these flowers.

“Hawke you’ve already started without me,” Merrill accused.

Hawke hesitated from where he was placing the flowers on one of the side tables. “Only a little. I just wanted to clear out some of the bodies before we started.”

Fenris clenched his jaw to keep from smiling.

“All right. I suppose that’s okay then. You know I’ve never had a chance to clean like this before. Not proper. We don’t have buildings in the Dalish. And when Hawke was talking about sweeping and mopping and dusting, it just sounded so fun so I begged him to let me help. You don’t mind, right?” Merrill’s eyes were large as she looked at him.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Hawke said as he swung an arm over Fenris’s shoulder. “The more the merrier.”

Fenris nodded. He was distracted at the fact that Hawke was touching him. He couldn’t decide if he was more concerned over the fact that Hawke wasino touching him or that he _liked_ it. It was a confusing evening, but confusing was just one of the things Fenris was coming to associate with Hawke.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [saras-almanac](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
